Naruto Shippuuden Narutimate Accel 2
Detonado Parte Um Vá para o escritorio de Tsunade e aparecera um video depois disso va para a area de Treinamento e Vença Kakashi após isso aparecera um video saia de la e fale com um cara com o simbolo da folha encima va para o saiving point e pegue um negocio brilhando ao lado fale novamente com o cara e va no portão da aldeia na frente do Ichikazu is Lamen Shop fale com Iruka um video aparecera derrote Deidara. No controle de Kankuro va até o deserto e lute contra Sasori. De volta em Konoha fale com Tsunade derrote Jiraya. Após isso va para o ponto piscando no mapa e derrote Choji.Va até o escritorio de Tsunade aparecera um video Depois va até a aldeia da areia e fale com uma moça na loja va até o deserto no ponto vermelho no Minimapa fale com um cara ele esta sendo assaltado derote os bandidos você voltara para a aldeia da areia altomaticamente saia um video aparecera va até o deserto e derrote Kisame depois va a outro deserto e salve duas pessoas va até um local que tem uma ponte passe do local derrote Itachi depois va até um local onde possui algumas mini chapadas passe de la aprecera um video no controle de Neji destrua papeis com escrita japonesa usando Byakugan (triangulo) derrote Gai, Tenten, Lee e Neji.Após isso aparecera um video derrote Deidar usando Naruto um video aparecera derrote Sasori com Sakura Um video aparecera corra até a até um local com varias arvores com duas saidas va para a saida da frente derrote Sasori Real Utilazando Chyo depois derrote Sasori Real sem camisa utilizando Sakura derrote Deidara usando Kakashi e Depois utilizando Naruto um video aparecera Chyo morre e você Salvara Gaara. Parte Dois Va até o o ponto brilhando no mapa fale com o time kurenai encontre eles no portão da aldeia depois va até o deserto em ser pego por aqueles ninjas faceisa de derotar va até perto do escritorio Hokage fale com Sikamaru e Choji derrote Sai, Ino aparecera va ao escritorio Hokage saiada aldeia eva até o Sand Vilage va para traz e fale com uma mulher va até uma caverna derrote os bandidos volte e lute contra mais bandidos saia de la va até o esconderijo da Akatsuki (Antes disso aparecera uma luta contra Yamato) atire shuriken naquele papel com esquita japonesa que criava clones derrote Sakura use Yamato para derrotar Naruto va até um local que possui uma ponte derrote Kabuto usando Yamato em seguida derrote Orochimaru com Kyuubi 4 Caudas , va até o lacal da frente e enfrente Orochimaru Usando Yamato derrote Kabuto usando Sakura e Va para o esconderijo de Orochimaru e derrote Sai va até la na frente e derrote Sasuke 2 Veses Utilizando Naruto.(Para destravar Sasuke salve em um poosto em Konoha) Modo Versus Personagens #TS Naruto-Kyuubi 4 caudas #TS Sakura #Sai (destravavel) #Kakashi #TS Neji #TS Rock Lee #TS Tenten #Gai #TS Kiba #TS Shino #TS Hinata #Kurenai #TS Shikamaru #TS Choji #TS Ino #Asuma #TS Gaara #TS Kankuro #TS Temari #Chyo (destravavel) #Chyo com Marionetes(Destravavel) #Itachi(Destravavel) #Kisame (Detravavel) #Deidara (destravavel) #Sasori Hyruko (destravavel) #Sasori Real-Sasori Real sem camisa (Destravavel) #Jiraiya #Tsunade JOOJ #Shinuze #Yamato (Destravavel) #Orochimaru (Destravavel) #Kabuto (Destravel) #TS Sasuke (Destravavel) #Naruto-Kyuubi 1 Cauda (Destravavel) #Sakura(Destravavel) #Sasuke-CS2 Sasuke(Destravavel) #Neji(Destravavel) #Rock Lee-Lee Bebado(Destravavel) #Tenten(Destravavel) #Kiba(Destravavel) #Shino(Destravavel) #Hinata(Destravavel) #Choji-Choji Buterfly(Destravavel) #Shikamaru(Destravavel) #Ino(Destravavel) #Anko(Destravavel) #Hanabi(Destravavel) #Esquadrão Konohamaru(Destravavel) #Shodaime(Destravavel) #Nidaime(Destravavel) #Sandaime(Destravavel) #Yondaime(Destravavel) #Gaara-Shukaku(Destravavel) #Kankuro(Destravavel) #Temari(Destravavel) #Kimimaro-CS2 Kimimaro(Destravavel) #Jirobo-CS2 Jirobo(Destravavel) #Sakon e Ukon-CS2 Sakon e Ukon(Destravavel) #Kidomaro-CS2 Kidoumaro(Destravavel) #Taiuya-CS2 Taiuya(Destravavel) #Zabuza(Destravavel) #Haku(Destravavel) Se Você Quiser destravar *Número 34 à 62 derrote-os na lista de derrotaveis (se você tiver Naruto Hero 3 No Memory Card els já viram destravaveis) *O Resto é só completar o jogo. Story Mode Missões extras Mapa http://i36.servimg.com/u/f36/12/96/49/72/mp13.jpg Missão 1: Se mate 20 veses Missão 2: Encontre Jiraya em Hokage Highway (7). Vá para Training Grounds (1) sem ser pego pelos bandidos e fale com Ebizu. O prêmio é o Genin’s Clothes. Missão 3: Converse com o homem no meio da bifurcação em Trainig Road (3). Encare os bandidos e vença-os para ganhar o item Red Ring. Missão 4: Fale com o sujeito na entrada da Forest of Death (2). Siga os pontos amarelos no mapa e acabe com os nimigos em monos de três minutos para ganhar o Gold Necklace. Missão 5: Lee em Training Grounds (1). Vá até Hokage Highway (7) e fale com Sakura. Volte, converse com Lee, reencontr Sakura e responda com a segunda opção. Finalize a missão com mais uma visita à Lee e ganhe Hot Blood Band. Missão 6: Encontre Shizune perto de um lago em Forest of Death (2). Pegue os quatro itens. Volte a falar com Shizune e saia do local. Quando presenciar uma cena, escolha a segunda opção e ganhe o Anbu Clothes. By: Kurosaki Ruan ou Uzumaki Ruan ou Ruan Vitor ou simplesmente Ruan Missão 7: Encontre Sakura em Hokage Highway (7). Entre no escritório e fale com Tsunade. Saia e converse com duas pessoas de frente ao portão. Siga para Dark Green Knoll Area (4) e fale com uma garotinha. Converse com ela novamente e pegue o item brilhante que está atrás de Iruka. Siga para Hokage Highway, fale com Sakura e volte a conversar com a garotinha. Ela fará três perguntas, então responda com a seguinte sequência: 2-3-3. Volte ao ponto 7 do mapa para terminar a missão. Missão 8: Fale com Ikura em Dark Green Knoll (4). Sobreviva a uma batalha contra cem opnentes. Prepare-se muito antes de entrar na luta, pois os inimigos são perigosos. A recompensa é o Rasengam. Missão 9: Encontre Shizune no escritório de Tsunade (7). Entre no escritório e você não encontrará Tsunade. Saia, suba a rampa à direita para encontrar Jiraya e Tsunade. Responda com a primeira opção, vá para Training Grounds (1) e, após a convers, siga para Sand Village (17) e fale com Kankuro. Ele pede cinco peças da caixa de música. Elas estão escondidos nos seguintes locais:1. Sand Cave (21), em um baú à direita.2. River Country Forest (28), perto da entrada, em uma colina à esquerda.3. Orochimarus Hideout (33), perto de uma árvoreà direita.4. Konoha Weapon Shop (6). Não aceite a missão de Hinata.5. Forest of Death (2), à esquerda.Volte a Sand Village, fale com Kankuro e siga para Training Grounds para encontrar a garota. Vá sozinho e ganhe a Music Box. Missão 10: Converse com Neji e Tenten em Training Grounds (1). Aceite o desafio, esconda-se atrás da pedra do memorial e fique lá até o tempo acabar. A sua recompensa é o Crystal Necklace. Missão 11: Encontre-se com Hinata em Konoha Gate (8). Siga na direção de Sand Village para encontrar Hinata no caminho. O seu desafio é chegar ao final do cenário em três minutos e falar com o chefe dos bandidos para ganhar o Hinata’s Health Potion. Missão 12: Fale com Kakashi em Konoha Highway (5). Vá para Konoha Gate (8) e fale com Jiraya duas vezes. Prossiga para Sand Cave (21) e lute contra Sakura. Volte para Konoha Gate e lute contra Shizune (encerre a batalha com um Jutsu). Siga para Konoha Highway e fale com Kakashi. Ao enfrentar Tsunade, encerre a luta usando a técnica Rasengam (▼+▼+●) – mantenha uma barra de chakra reserva. O prêmio é o Raikin Jutsu. Missão 13: Encontre Gai em Training Grounds (1). Vá até Konoha Gate (8), fale com Kakashi e volte para Training Grounds. Você precisa vencer Gai e, durante a luta, executar três Kawarimi no Jutsu (consulte a lista de comandos) e encerre a batalha com um Jutsu. Missão 14: Fale com Tsunade em seu escritório (7). Na entrada de Konoha Gate (8), fale com um homem de preto para receber uma carta e volte a conversar com Tsunade. Forme o seu time durante o bate-papo e siga para Orichmarus Hideout (33). Entre na caverna, vá reto até chegar à sala com a cabeça da serpente, pegue uma chave perto da escultura, vlte a Hokage Highway (aperte ● repetidamente na conversa com o mensageiro e fale com Tsunade). Você não vai ganhar nenhum item com esta missão e será encaminhando para a próxima missão. Missão 15: No controle de Sasuke, seu desafio é encontrar uma maneira de avançar nas salas cheias de desafios. No total, são vinte cenários e o clone de Orochimaru o espera no final. Tenha cuidado com os inimigos e com as armadilhas pelo caminho. Sempre use a câmera para virar e para ver o que aguarda. Quando avistar paredes em ruínas pressione ▲ para usar um Jutsu e aperte ● freneticamentepara destruir a construção. A partir da sala 11, é necessário ter Jutsus no nível três para quebrar as paredes. Use ▲ para ativar os dispositivos atrás das jaulas. Missão 16: Encontre Tsunade em seu escritório (7). Vá até Chizune, complete o seu time com Sakura, Sai e Yamato e fale com Tsunade. Siga para Orochimarus Hideout – responda sempre com a primeiraopção às perguntas do mensageiro que surge no caminho. Entre na caverna e vá para o portão do lado direito do cenário (local trancado por correntes). Siga até o vigésimo andar (é aconselhável evoluir o poder de seus personagens em conjunto), acabe com dois bandidos poderosos, siga em frente e pegue a Kunai de Sasuke para terminar a missão. Missão 17: Fale com Kiba em Konoha Gate (8). Após a conversa, vá até Seal Forest (24), siga em frente até ver uma cachoeira e pegue o item. Volte para Konoha Gate e fale com o homem que estava ao lado de Kiba quando você aceitou a missão para ganhar o Streaming Water Ninja Weapon. Encontre Ino em Konoha Highway (5) Missão 19: Fale com Tsunade no escritório (7). Vá até a loja (6) e fale com Sakura e Chouji. Siga para o ponto 5, fale com uma mercante com o símbolo do pergaminho na cabeça e siga para Sand Village (18). Fale com outro mercador e volte para Kooha em menos de cinco minutos. Após outro papo com a Tsunade, siga para Dark Knoll (4), procure por Tsunade e responda a todas as perguntas com a primeira opção para desafiá-la. Vença em trinta segundos e ganhe o Leaping Kick. Missão 20: Encontre o cozinheiro em Konoha Gate (8). Sua missão é encontrar ingredientes para a receita do chefe. Investigue estes locais:1. Konoha Forest (11), perto do centro;2. Overlapping Deserts (13), no centro perto de uma pedra com cáctus;3. Akatsuki Hideout (26), na água perto do centro.Entregue os ingredientes para o cozinhero em Konoha Gatepara ganhar o Hurricane Ninja Weapon. Missão 21: Encontre Neji e Hinata em Training Grounds (1). Com Nejino seu grupo, acabe com os três grupos de bandidos que estão no local em menos de dois minutos e meio. Após vencer os desafios, Gai desafiara Hinata para um combate. Vença-o com um combo com mais de 15 hits (o golpe ▼, ▼+● faz isso facilmente). Com Naruto encare Neji faça três Kawarimi no Jutsu e finalize com um Ougi. A recompensaé o Hakke Kuushou.PRONTO CABO A MISSÃO NÉ Missão 22: Vá ao escritório de Tsunade (7). Siga para Sand Village (18) e escute a conversa dos sujeitos a direita. Vá para Overlapping Deserts (13), desça no buraco á esquerda e pegue o item á direita, perto do baú (isso se você não o pegou antes). Siga para Sand Village, desvie dos bandidos, fale com Tsunade e vá para Akatsuki Cave (26). Na caverna, vale com Tsunade e saia. Pegue o item do lado direitodo lago e fale com a moça para ganhar o Desert Rose. Missão 23: Fale com Shikamaru em Konoha Gate (8). Heaven and Earth Bridge (31), acabe com os bandidos sobre a ponte. Após a primeira vitória, volte ao cenário da ponte e derrote seis grupos de bandidos em três minutos para ganhar o Super Strength Band. Missão 24: Fale com Ino em Konoha Gate (8). Vá a Orochimarus Hideout (32) e, no ponto amarelo do mapa, vença os bandidos. Em Konoha Gate, fale com Ino, vá para Sand Village (18), encontre o vendedor que você salvou há pouco e receba um novo item. Volte a Konoha Gate, fale com Ino e ganhe Karen Shikisai Jutsu Scroll. Missão 25: Encontre Shizune perto do escritório de Tsunade (7). Volte um ponto no mapa para encontrar Shino e fale novamente com Shizune. Vá ao ponto 11, acabe com os bandidos e volte a falar com Shizune. Prossiga para Konoha Highway (5), fale com o mercador duas vezes e use a seguinte seqüência de respostas: 3, 1, 2, 3. Encontre Shizune para ganhar o Red Crystal Necklace. Missão 26: Fale com Kakashi em Konoha Highway (5). Com Sai no grupo, vá para Training Grounds (1) e encare uma série de lutas. Contra Chouji e Kiba, vença usando seu parceiro pelo menos uma vez e termine a batalha com 30% ou mais de energia – contra Rock Lee, use seu parceiro e ganhe o Hokage Clothes. Missão 27: Vá ao escritório de Tsunade (7). No caminho, fale com Kakashi para recrutá-lo. Fale com Tsunade. Encontre Baki em Sand Village Gate (16), volte para Overlapping Deserts (13) e fale com Kiba e Kankuro. Pegue o item próximo ao Save Point e reencontre Baki. Sua missão é pegar todos os itens esféricos espalhados pelo deserto. Nos pontos 13, 14, 15 e 19, existem três itens em cada. Ao chegar ao ponto 20, encontre Temari e Shikamaru. Destrua todos os oponentes no cenário em menos de três minutos. Vá para Sand Cave (21), acabe com mais bandidos e volte para Sand Village Gate. Seja rápido e pegue todas as esferas do local. No ponto 16, é necessário pegar três esferas; no ponto 17, seis; e no ponto 18, sete (uma delas está em cima de uma das casas no lado direito). Siga para o castelo Kazekage abrindo o portão ao fundo do cenário e destrua os bandidos mais fortes do jogo. Missão 28: Encontre Ebizu em Konoha Street (6) para receber um prêmio em dinheiro por concluir todas as missões. Localizações Há diversos clones espalhados pelo game – eles podem ser identificados pelo símbolo prateado de Konoha sobre a cabeça. Destrua cada um deles para habilitar personagens assistentes para o modo Versus. A ordem do detonado refere-se à organização do livro verde, mas você pode encontrá-los em qualquer ordem. Quando dois personagens diferentes tem a mesma localização, significa que você deve vencer o primeiro deles, sair do cenário e voltar para que o outro surja. 1. Naruto: ponto 3, no topo do escritório da Tsunade 2. Sakura: ponto 7, à esquerda do cenário 3. Sai: ponto 22, à direita 4. Kakashi: ponto 15, no centro 5. Neji: ponto 8, no centro 6. Rock Lee: ponto 11, no centro 7. Tenten: ponto 3, no centro 8. Gai: ponto 18, no centro 9. Shikamaru: ponto 16, na entrada 10. Chouji: ponto 22, à direita 11. Ino: ponto 1, perto da entrada 12. Asuma: ponto 9, perto da pedra do Memorial de Konoha 13. Kiba: ponto 29, à esquerda 14. Shino: ponto 21, à esquerda 15. Hinata: ponto 26, à esquerda 16. Kurenai: ponto 23, no centro 17. Gaara: ponto 14, escale até a construção 18. Kankuro: ponto 8, à esquerda 19. Temari: ponto 19, no centro 20. Chiyo: ponto 15, à esquerda 21. Chiyo Puppets: ponto 33, no centro 22. Itachi: ponto 35, no centro da ponte 23. Kisame: ponto 24, no centro 24. Deidara: ponto 21, no centro 25. Sasori Hiruko: ponto 35, na ponte 26. Sasori Real: ponto 21, no centro 27. Kiraya: ponto 1, logo na entrada 28. Tsunade: ponto 1, em cima do escritório 29. Shizune: ponto 1, perto da entrada 30. Yamato: ponto 5, perto da entrada 31. Orochimaru: ponto 6, procure o vilão na sala que contém uma serpente 32. Kabuto: ponto 6, à esquerda da entrada da caverna 33. Sasuke: ponto 4, entre pela porta que leva à caverna 34. Naruto (B): ponto 8, no centro 35. Sasuke (B): ponto 33, investigue a primeira sala a direita 36. Sakura (B): ponto 6, à direita 37. Neji (B): ponto 7, perto da entrada 38. Rock Lee (B): ponto 3, rota da esquerda 39. Tenten (B): ponto 15, à esquerda 40. Shikamaru (B): ponto 10, à esquerda 41. Chouji (B): ponto 5, perto da entrada 42. Ino (B): ponto 5, na colina à esquerda 43. Kiba (B): ponto 12, à direita 44. Shino (B): ponto 12, à direita 45. Hinata (B): ponto 9, perto da entrada 46. Hanabi (B): ponto 9, perto da entrada 47. Konohamaru: ponto 8, no centro 48. Anko: ponto 2, perto da entrada 49. Nidaime: ponto 7, procure o lendário ninja perto da entrada do escritório 50. Shodaime: ponto 11, à direita 51. Sandaime: ponto 1, perto do memorial 52. 4th Hokage: ponto 7, sobre o escritório. Você só pode vencê-lo após derrota todos os clones da lista inteira 53. Gaara (B): ponto 13, perto do save 54. Kankuro (B): ponto 17, no centro 55. Temari (B): ponto 18, á esquerda 56. Kimimaro: ponto 32, ao final do cenário 57. Sakon: ponto 29, perto da entrada 58. Tayuya: ponto 2, no final do cenário 59. Kidomaru: ponto 24, procure pelo personagem em uma colina perto da entrada 60. Jirobo: ponto 19, perto da entrada 61. Zabuza: ponto 26, lado direito 62. Haku: ponto 26, lado direito Livro de lembranças Logo no inicio do Master Mode, você ganha uma missão bem trabalhosa de um homem em Training Road (3): reunir todas as páginas perdidas de um livro. Veja a seguir a localizaçãode todas elas: Primeira parte 1. Ponto 06, à direita do shop 2. Ponto 11, na entrada 3. Ponto 13, à direita 4. Ponto 16, na área mais baixa, à esquerda 5. Ponto 17, à esquerda 6. Ponto 18, em cima da ponte 7. Ponto 20, à esquerda 8. Ponto 23, no centro 9. Ponto 24, na colina do centro 10. Ponto 24, perto da saída 11. Ponto 25 perto da saída 12. Ponto 26, lado esquerdo da caverna 13. Ponto 28, atrás de uma árvore à direita Segunda Parte Após coletar todas as páginas, volte a Training Road e Tsunade vai revelar que existem novas páginas entre Akatsuki Hideout e a base de Orochimaru. Elas estão em: 14. Ponto 27, no chão, perto da entrada do ponto 28 15. Ponto 29, sobre um dos pilares de pedra 16. Ponto 30, perto do Save Point 17. Ponto 31, perto da saída 18. Ponto 32, perto da árvore à esquerda Após conseguir essas páginas e completar todas as missões extras, fale com Tsunade em seu escritório para ganhar mais 24 páginas e completar o livro Localisacão dos Jutsus Jutsus a Venda Compre-os com o vendedor no lado direito do ponto2: · Ninpou – Dokugiri · Anki – Bakusen Kunai Dama · Kagura Shurike · Hakushiki Eisen: Kai · Chou Kaifuukuyaku · Yoru Houou · Tsuuga · Suiton – Suijinhek · Doton – Doryou Dango · Suiton – Suiryuudan no Jutsu Jutsus adquiridos em baus · Oogumo Otoshi: ponto 12, perto da saída · Chiyoshigure: ponto 18, à esquerda, em cima de uma contrução · Shunchouda: Ponto 34, à esquerda. Procure perto dos pilares de pedra · Gekinetsu Randa: mapa 15 da caverna em que Sasuke enfrentou diversos desafios · Bakunetsu Houjin: ponto 21, na parte mais afastada do cenário · Nehanshouja no Jutsu: ponto 27, em uma colina perto da bifurcação · Katon – Gokakyuu no Jutsu: mapa 19 da caverna de Sasuke · Shinobi Hana Tori Kabuto: ponto 2, perto do vendedor · Suiton – Suikousandan: ponto 22, no meio da rua Jutsus Adquiridos em missões · Hakke Kuushou · Rasengan · Raikiri · Karen Shikisai · Tenshu Kyaku Gai is Missions No modo historia na area de treinamento Gai estara la com o simbolo de Konoha ensima fale com ele e escolha a primeira ou a segunda opção derrote os oponentes de luta e ganhe dinheiro. Lutas *Parte 1 VS Hanabi VS Konohamaru (em breve mais) http://www.boechat.com/tele/base/foto/kidbengala.jpg